


Kenangan

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Family, M/M, Romance, kenangan, kikuromonthweek1:hello
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamu adalah kenangan. Kamu selalu dikenang. Hanya dapat dikenang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenangan

**Author's Note:**

> KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi   
> Kenangan © cnbdg2407151526   
> #kikuromonthweek1:hello

Kamu adalah cangkir.

Keterlaluan sekali memang Kise dan rengekannya itu. Bukan. Dia bukanlah anak kecil dalam arti harfiah. Kise Ryouta sebenarnya adalah seorang anak kecil yang terpenjara dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Kenapa Kuroko menyebutnya demikian? Sebab tidak ada orang dewasa mengamuk-ngamuk cengeng di depan televisi ruang keluarga, menendang-nendang, meraung seperti meminta jatah permen. Ah, dalam kasus ini bukan untuk meminta permen kok, melainkan…

"Pokoknya harus diterima! Pokoknya Kurokocchi harus terima cangkir dariku ini! Aku kan mau punya cangkir kembaran sama Kurokocchi, ssu! Pokoknya harus diterima!"

Lelah. Lelah telinga tepatnya. Sedari setahun lalu mereka berhubungan, Kuroko pernah mencanangkan TIDAK untuk barang-barang berbau couple dan sejenisnya. Dia tidak suka barang kembar. Tidak seperti pasangan lain kencan dengan kaus bernuansa sama, Kuroko memang tidak mau dikatakan pasangan si tuan model. Bukan karena tidak suka dan tidak cinta Kise-kun-nya, hanya saja Kuroko malas. Ya, alasannya memang sesimple itu.

"Kise-kun—"

"Pokoknya harus mau!"

Hingga kini, kamu si cangkir mendekam bersih di dalam lemari kaca. Hanya di pajang, tak pernah digunakan karena khawatir pecah. Kamu si cangkir kuning dan dan aku si cangkir biru.

* * *

Kamu adalah kunci serep.

"Kise-kun, ini bukannya…"

Kuroko tergagap, agak. Syukurlah dia terlahir dengan wajah sepuluh ekspresi dan kemampuan menjaga sikap terbilang tinggi sehingga tidak sulit baginya menyembunyikan warna hati. Senang bercampur haru memandang sebuah kunci akses keluar masuk apartemen kekasihnya.

"Iya, ssu. Supaya kalau Kurokocchi kangen aku, Kurokocchi bisa datang kapan saja."

Namun Kuroko juga adalah seorang usil. Memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku celana kemudian memikul tas, dia memilih melenggeng dan berujar "Apartemen Kise-kun jauh kemana-kemana. Maaf kalau aku nanti jarang mampir."

Dia merengek membuntut, tak mengetahui sepuhan merah muda di pipi berkulit putih Kurokocchinya.

Hingga kini, kamu si kunci serep masih setia membukakanku pintu menuju dalam untuk memasuki kehangatan dan cinta.

* * *

Kamu adalah sebuah ranjang.

"Aku rasa ukuran queen size sudah cukup, Kise-kun. Kita harus menyesuaikan dengan ukuran ruangan juga."

Kise menggeleng mantap, telunjuk bergerak kiri kanan menyebalkan di depan wajah. "Ckckck. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kurokocchi tenang saja, ssu. Ukuran king size masih cukup kok untuk kamar KITA."

Disengaja kata kita dipertegas demi memporak poranda hati petugas wanita yang melayani mereka. Pasalnya sedari awal kedatangan Kise dan Kuroko (yang sialnya tak terdeteksi), si pegawai curi-curi pandang kepadanya melulu tanpa tahu pemuda manis di sebelah adalah calon pasangan hidup.

"Dan jangan lupa, Kurokocchi. Kemarin kan Kurokocchi sampai jatuh dari kasur dan membentur lantai karena kasur kita kekecilan untuk—" Sikutan hebat mampir di sisi pinggang Kise.

Hingga kini kamu si kasur masih menjadi teman empukku saat terlelap.

* * *

Kamu adalah bunga.

Alasannya karena mendapat bonus lebih dari sebuah usaha penerbangan tempatnya bekerja sebagai pilot sehingga Kise secara mendadak mengajak Kuroko untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran mahal. Dia yang malas berpakaian formal dipaksa dan secara terpaksa mengenakan jas abu-abu yang baru digunakan dua kali.

Kuroko mengatur langkah, bergerak pelan menuju pintu depan restauran. Mewah dan megah, dengan sepuhan temaram lampu kuning. Bersinar lembut membasuhi jalan masuk. Di mana 6 pria dalam balutan pakaian formal berlutut 3-3 di dua sisinya. Memegang buket bunga. Wangi. Sedangkan Kise, dia tepat selangkah di depan pintu masuk restaurant. Gagah dan tampan dalam pelukan jas hitam. Setangkai mawar di tangan kiri dan kotak isikan cincin emas putih di tangan kanan.

Mantap Kise bergerak maju. Tanpa malu apalagi canggung dia mengecup dahi Kurokocchinya. Mata-mata penasaran kadang menahan cemburu terasa tanpa arti.

"Kurokocchi," mawar diulurkan, diterima pelan oleh Kuroko sebelum kemudian terkesiap kaget oleh Kise yang telah berlutut. Binar harap terpancar jelas via iris madunya, "aku tidak pintar berbasa-basi. Intinya adalah maukah Kurokocchi menikah denganku? Menjalani hidup berdua? Susah senang bersama? Rajin mengomeliku dan terus mengarahkan aku agar lebih baik, ssu?"

Hingga kini aku masih ingat. Kamu si bunga aku jejalkan jahat ke wajahmu hingga kelopak berhamburan nelangsa, di depan khalayak yang menyaksikan acara lamaranmu.

Namun masih kuingat jelas juga, kamu adalah si cincin emas putih. Kucuri dari kotaknya dan kusematkan di jari manisku sambil berlari menjauh tanpa memandang kembali ke tempatmu ditenangkan kawan-kawanmu yang berpegal ria memegang buket bunga. Kamu si cincin yang selalu melingkar hangat, hanya dilepas saat ke kamar mandi dan saat beristirahat di ranjang kita.

Maaf saat itu aku agak kejam. Aku terlalu malu. Tapi yang kutakutkan adalah aku yang mendadak menangis. Aku terlalu bahagia.

* * *

Kita adalah dua manusia, berjanji atas nama Tuhan di depan para saksi untuk saling mencinta dan menjalin satu.

.

.

* * *

Kenangan itu apa? Cangkir? Ataukah kunci serep? Atau mungkin ranjang? Ah, pasti bunga. Bukan juga? Hm … kalau begitu cincin kah? Oh, pasti pernikahan!

Kurang tepat. Kenangan tidak pernah sedangkal dan sesedikit itu. Kenangan tidak hanya barang, tidak hanya yang nampak di permukaaan, dapat dilihat dapat diraba dapat dihirup. Kenangan pun adalah apa yang kita rasakan dalam hati diingat dalam otak. Manis, asin, pahit, asam, hingga pedas, termasuk aroma wangi maupun tengiknya. Buat tertawa hingga menangis. Kenangan mengaitkan kita pada mereka yang ingin kita raih. Kenangan adalah aku dan kamu, menghasilkan kita.

Termasuk kenangan Kuroko pada sebuah koran tua. Kamu adalah koran tua itu, Kise-kun. Telah menguning dimakan jeritan waktu. Berita besar di jamannya, sebuah headline dengan gambar pesawat penumpang kapasitas ratusan orang yang hancur menghantam lahan persawahan. Dipiloti oleh Kise Ryouta (34 tahun), turut meninggal bersama awak pesawat dan ratusan jiwa lainnya.

"Selamat pagi kembali, Ryouta-kun. Doakan aku dari surga agar anak-anak di TK tidak banyak berulah hari ini. Kakiku masih sakit ditendang Haizaki-kun kemarin."

Kamu adalah potret diri, bersebelahan dengan kamu si abu kremasi dalam guci keramik, yang kudoakan tiap hariku menyambut matahari.

.

Kamu adalah kenangan. Kamu selalu dikenang. Hanya dapat dikenang.  
Dikenang dalam pikiran, dikenang dalam hati.  
Disayang dalam detak jantung.  
Dicintai memalui hembusan napas.  
Didoakan setiap terlelap.

Kamu adalah kita.


End file.
